


日陨

by ViolinDemons



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolinDemons/pseuds/ViolinDemons
Summary: 多恩的太阳啊，竟何在君临西斜？
Relationships: Elia Martell & Oberyn Martell, Elia Martell/Oberyn Martell
Kudos: 3





	日陨

多恩人能在焦枯荒漠上繁衍乐土，利用丰沛的光照在贫瘠之地孕育出饱满血橙。阳光晒得连汗水也蒸发掉的一年，伊莉亚六岁，奥柏伦五岁，两人形影不离。他姐姐黑发黑眸，衣着华贵而体格瘦小，已经早早显示出了日后那种孱弱多病的特质；然而当时在阳戟城，童年的公主尚可恣意享受欢笑。奥柏伦则提前开始窜个子，尽管浑圆的脸廓和颊侧的肉窝仍保有婴儿般的稚气，他看起来却比姐姐高得多。他们俩在流水花园的庭院内玩耍——场景很像多年以后，年逾半百的道朗亲王在得知弟弟死讯后长久注视着的一幕——孩子们掬起被阳光镀金的喷泉水流，不住地嬉戏打闹，而且将水肆无忌惮地泼在对方身上。奥柏伦有意退让，因此不得不时时中止，以擦拭溅入眼中的调皮水花。伊莉亚纵情大笑，声音悦耳如银铃，长辈已将其称之为多恩的太阳。失落的年岁中亲王再记不起其余片段；但记得当太阳终于落山，伊莉亚牵起他的手，孩童矫捷的脚步奔向晚餐厅。空气中弥散着血橙、酸柑与肉蔻的气息，于是他贪婪地深呼吸，一口、又一口。伊莉亚在笑。而今伊莉亚的笑容褪色消隐，连他也开始害怕遗忘。

他的矛如丛中伏击的毒蛇，诱敌深入，伺机而动。他代表雄狮家的小恶魔而战，多恩的太阳矗立在他的盔顶。他的对手戕害了她，那人的手曾经沾满王嗣的脑浆与鲜血，比其本身还要让他恶心。伊莉亚，伊莉亚。伊莉亚·马泰尔。他疾进，后退，突刺，枪矛挑穿敌手厚重的胫甲然而都不致命……暂时不。他不断地念念有词，一心要逼他伏罪。伊莉亚，他的长姐，他的至亲，他的挚爱。他渴啜正义之杯的复仇之酒。机敏地闪躲，重复，旁敲侧击又单刀直入。伊莉亚·马泰尔，他高声叫喊着，“说出她的名字，”在沙地上翻滚，灵活地避闪，不懈地牵引，“你奸了她，你杀了她，你害了她孩子。”刺出一记，又一记。魔山在面甲后发出沉重的闷哼，进攻变得紊乱，失去章法，漫无目的；他误杀马夫，后者的头颅飞过半壁角斗场，血肉飞溅，看客四下溃逃。他的敌人在垂死挣扎，而他的正义正在前方。逃脱，侧翻，手执长矛，金红的太阳悬在天穹，在雨后洁净的云堆中闪耀。他一脚踏在魔山胸口，掷下染血的矛尖，高举银亮的钢剑。“说出来。如果你在说出她名字之前就死，我会到七层地狱去追你，爵士。”漫长的、打斗间隙的喘息。他离甜美的胜利近在咫尺。随后他被蛮力猛地拽倒，肩胛震痛，长剑坠地。他想挣脱但是不能，于是新一轮的纠缠、撕扯、厮打，失去章法。他们贴身搏斗，近到能接他妈的该死的吻的程度。他亲耳听见：“我杀了她那些尖叫不休的小兔崽子，”格雷果·克里冈的声音狂怒而又嘶哑，紧接着他伸手抠出他的眼珠，击碎他的下巴，“接着我操了她。最后我打碎她的脑袋，就像现在这样。”毒蛇折断獠牙，听见自己的头颅惨遭碎裂的声音。

他的残躯眼下一定也沾满了鲜血和脑浆。眼眶只剩空洞，脱落的眼球在炙热黄沙之中倒仰。他在疼痛中痉挛，呼吸阻断，并且几乎是在刹那即告死亡。在魔山下最后杀手以前，奥柏伦张开齿牙碎裂的嘴，企图竭力挤出微笑。（噢他说了）所以他要死了，他空洞的眼眶徒劳地寻觅着太阳。（伊莉亚他说了伊莉亚他终于承认认认认认认认了——）他将要告别白昼的国度前往夜晚，跟从等候已久的伊莉亚、小伊耿和雷妮丝。她在笑，（“你做得很好。”）空气中漂浮着柑橘与血橙的美妙甜香。之后重拳落下。奥柏伦·马泰尔，多恩的红毒蛇，恋恋不舍却又心满意足，张开双臂拥抱死亡。


End file.
